


Camping Mishap

by AnnaSlobodnik



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSlobodnik/pseuds/AnnaSlobodnik
Summary: What was going to be a nice getaway for Nina and Angel turned into something else.





	1. An Unexpected Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first time posting on here. Feel free to give me feedback but go easy on me I'm a newbie to this lol.

Thursday morning Nina and Angel decided to go camping. Lorne the ever so ladies man he is coerced him into taking her somewhere out in nature. He wasn’t specific on the location but Angel knew a spot they could go to. There was a place that relatively speaking wasn’t near the city. He once took Cordelia there and they swam in the lake and made love under the stars afterwards.  
Angel decided to take Nina there because he wants to move on from his past.  
With that they packed for three days , stuffed all of it in the back of the car and drove off. To beat the traffic and not get a headache from it they headed out at the crack of dawn.  
The air was nice and cool so they rolled all four windows down. For the two or three hours in the car nothing but the wind made a sound.  
Nina closed her eyes and sighed in content , glad to get a break from the city air. She remembered a time when her and Jill went camping together. It was in October ,the coolest month that year and they decided to get away for the weekend.  
Amanda wasn’t born yet and they were still living with their parents. At times Nina wonders if she had a warning given to her one night. As Jill drifted off to sleep in their tent they were woken by a wolf howling close to where they were. Nina who was in a trance went outside despite her older sisters protests. The full moon shone on her face as she took a few steps and looked around. There a few feet in front of her were three wolves with grey and black fur. None of them seemed threatened but calmly watched her before eventually bounding off.  
To this day Nina still gets shivers down her spine thinking about it . Only Angel seems to believe her , everyone else including her colleagues think its a joke.  
As Nina thinks about this Angel occasional glances over at her. Without looking away from the road he reaches for her hand. She eagerly takes it and he can feel the overwhelming warmth of her touch . With werewolves their body temperature runs hotter than the average human . Close to the full moon and during though their skin feels like a raging fire to the touch. Angel doesn’t mind since he has more tolerance to extreme temperatures.  
For her holding his hand is like holding an ice cube. Since she gives off abnormal body heat though it doesn't make her feel uncomfortable. A day before the full moon she tries not to hug Amanda or Jill. She made the mistake of bumping into her older sister last month. Their elbows only brushed against each other but Jill winced as if she got burnt. Nina has a feeling that her sister will find out soon if she tells her or not. It's obvious that Nina acts almost ravenous despite having a temperature of 103. Angel tells her that she should write a story for her niece to better explain her condition. Kids since they are not sceptical yet will believe in fairies, santa clause etc. They are also more sensitive to the supernatural as well . So before they left Nina wrote Amanda a letter since she couldn’t bear telling her herself.


	2. Letter to her niece

Amanda,   
“You know how cheerful guys like Santa clause or the Easter bunny exist?. There's things that are scary and can harm you. Some of them will eat you up others will take your blood. But there are those who love their families and protect them from the truth. There are monsters that don’t want to hurt people. Amanda I am a monster , a good monster. I hide away for a few nights to protect you and your mom . I hope you won’t be scared of me because id never harm you or your mom. Convince Jill for me that i’m not lying please, I can’t give you or her proof without hurting you guys.   
Love you forever and always”  
Aunt Nina 

 

Angel with two huge bags slung over his shoulder leaned over Nina as she was writing this. He felt a stab of pity for her and hoped they would understand. She has it harder then if she came out as someone who was part of the LGBT community. They have it rough sure, but imagine having a relative who was capable of turning into a rabid animal three nights a month.   
When she finished Angel gave her a reassuring squeeze on the hand . With that they taped it to the refrigerator door and set off .


	3. Early Arrival

C  
Around 8 to 7 am Angel pulled off the main road onto a dirt path. The vehicle protested as it went over bumpy terrain at times sputtering out smoke . Nina leaned her head out the window and contentedly inhaled the cleaner air of the forest. On either side of them red forests and oaks loomed over them like giants. The temperature dropped and the wind gently blew around the two .  
Angel eventually was able to coax the car into a open field before killing the ignition.  
He gracefully climbed out ,his strong legs gently hitting the leaf covered floor.  
After stretching his arms and back he grabbed all the stuff in one go. Nina watched in fascination and amusement as he clumsily tried to get the tent out of the bag. She let him struggle with it before deciding to help him while trying not to laugh.  
“ gee Angel you've been alive for hundreds of years and you haven’t camped once?”  
The young werewolf chided him as she quickly sets it up.  
Angel makes a face at her before unpacking everything else trying not to make a mess.  
“ No, I've stayed in the cities most of my long life. I’d rather go out to a nice restaurant then take someone camping. Thought it would be a good idea to appeal to you other half though”  
As soon as he said the last part the broody vampires face turned a light shade of red.  
“ I didn’t mean it as a bad thing Nina .. I mean that you've only been a werewolf for about six months. To a vampire that's even less time, so you'd be a fledgling. I've learned that to accept yourself you need to be more in touch. Er also I thought it would be nice taking a little holiday with you”  
Angel waited for her to get angry but instead he heard her pleasant laughter echo through the forest.  
He partially smiled at her before getting everything together and in the makeshift shelter they had.  
“ I get what your saying though… your right I haven’t fully accepted who I am. Just staying in a cage three nights a month won't help me accept this new side of me . “  
The vampire poked his head outside the tent flap sensing a change in Nina’s behavior. Her smile is gone and her beautiful blue eyes are clouded with worry. He finishes setting up before taking the werewolves hands in his gently squeezing them.  
Angel then lightly kisses her before suddenly running off. Stopping a few feet to the north of her he beckons Nina with his right hand.  
“ Come on werewolf girl lets see if you can track me down”  
With that he picks up the pace disappearing so quickly she can’t pinpoint where he went. Nina stands dumbfounded for a few minutes before heading the last place she saw him.


	4. Impending full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel gets the days wrong and hi jinks ensues

Angel watches from a distance as Nina stands still with her eyes closed. She deeply inhales from her nose and exhales . He notices that her nose starts twitching, trying to pick up his scent. Today she has the advantage from the breeze carrying his smell to her. In a split second she snaps open her eyes and stares directly at time.  
“ Woah… that was easier than I thought.” she says to herself before walking over to him  
At this he smirks but keeps his mouth shut about the weather being in her favor.  
I'll let her have this win for now… wont make it easy on her next time.  
“ not bad your learning, working on your heightened senses can be useful in finding demons or vampires. You have the disadvantage of being weaker than them until the day of the full moon and before though. With training you can learn how to harness your power to fight the bad guys”  
Nina can barely get out a reply before he vanishes again , as if he was just a hologram.  
Until 12 pm they work on honing her senses eventually stopping to eat lunch.  
Angel made sure to bring a cooler to store hamburger meat and other raw cuts. He knew that it was smart to get it. Tomorrow was the day before the full moon and he'd rather her eat something already dead then take her hunting. For the most part she'd never intentionally kill an animal. However is Nina wasn’t careful she have less control even weeks before she transforms. With blood it's the same thing for him , that's why he brought plenty of bags and put them on ice as well. Unlike Angel though Nina had the excuse of having another thing inside her. She couldn’t control herself and probably would is she was able to. Angelus intentionally hurt and slaughtered people being fully aware of his actions and liking it.  
Today however shed stick to the canned goods she packed. Taking out pasta and chili mix she cooked them in separate containers before mixing them together. He eventually went into the tent for his less delicious looking meal. Ripping the top of with his teeth Angel quietly sucked on the bag as if it were a juicebox. He intently listened to her plowing into her food finishing it within less than a minute. They didn’t exert themselves today so far but she finished it off like she was starving.  
The vampire waited a few minutes before rejoining her making sure to rinse with water before.  
“ Do you ever miss eating human food?” Nina asks him as she takes out her desert, a couple of milky ways. At that Angel softly chuckles underneath his breath before deciding to give her an answer  
“ of course I do , I miss eating roast lamb with cilantro and boiled potatoes. I miss having a nice juicy piece of steak with some mushrooms and wine sprinkled on it. Hell I even miss not getting to try mcdonald's although id probably get fat from having too much of it. “  
At that Nina burst out laughing , her eyes sparkling in the brilliant sunlight.  
“ Guess that's one part about being a vampire, you don't have to worry that much about calories”  
At that Angel takes his turn in cracking up. It gets to a point where his eyes start to tear up a little bit.  
“ Nina that's one thing about being a werewolf you should like. You run hotter than the average human and your metabolism rate is amazing. You could eat six quarterpounders in a day and still have nice abs”  
Nina despite herself lit up even more at that a goofy looking grin spreading to her cheeks.  
“ I can’t argue with that also I can get scratches and they will heal in a day and I never get sick anymore.  
“ There you go” Angel slightly smiled at her before slowly standing up to stretch.  
“ Let's go swimming “ Nina gets up as well but runs to where the water is without waiting for him. Angel watches her go, Ninas sculpted tan legs move with ease over the foliage. Not a single noise can be heard from her as she bounds over a fallen log . Eventually he runs after her catching up to the young woman in a matter of seconds.  
“ Sorry for the holdup, was just…. Thinking about stuff” the vampire clears his throat as they slow to a jog.  
Nina glances at him with a knowing smile on her face before she lightly kisses his chin.  
“ I know you were checking me out babe, you need to work on being a better liar mister”  
Before Angel can reply both of them stop abruptly. A few feet ahead of them this grizzly bear is gnawing on a dead deer. It senses their presence and lifts it enormous head .  
Angel slowly backs away his arms protectively spread in front of Nina. After a few minutes of this the bear snorts at them and trots off, its kill long forgotten. They wait until their sure the bear is gone before proceeding to the lake. By the time they get there it's late afternoon and the sun shines brightly down on them. Without hesitating Nina throws off her red shirt, athletic shorts and shoes before running off a ledge in front of them. With the grace of a gymnast she jumps and flips into the air before plunging into the freezing water. Angel looks at her dumbfounded before he can clumsily make his way down the ledge. When his feet get into the water Nina grabs him by the arm and swings the vampire into the water. Landing a few feet away he glares at her in defiance before taking off his now soaked shirt and jeans throwing it back onto dry ground.  
“ Your lucky I left my favorite trench coat at home” he quips , his mocha eyes playfully narrowing at her.  
“ Yeah yeah.. Hey Angel why didn’t that bear attack us… I mean we interrupted his meal”  
Nina asks with an obvious tone of curiosity.  
“ well… i'm basically dead and you smell like a wolf and nature so it won't bother us. “  
Angel quickly closes his mouth before he could say anything else.  
Shit, she's going to think I have insulted her  
His thoughts are right because as soon as he say that Nina quickly swims away from him to the other side of the lake. Angel can sense her hurt but lets the werewolf cool off first.  
Nina makes for the other side having conflicting thoughts about his comment.  
Do I really smell like a wild animal? At least to him I do, Im overreacting .. it's not like Jill of Amanda notice. He did answer my question but why am I so bothered ? no I should be mad he knows how I feel about what I am.  
She considers her decision before heading back over to him.  
“ Look.. i’m sorry I overreacted, its just… its just I don’t like the idea of smelling like .. that even when i'm human. I'd prefer if you just said I smell like the forest or something like that”  
She waits for him to laugh at her for bringing it up but instead he gets close enough to gently put his hands on her shoulders.  
“ I didn’t mean to insult you, it's not a bad thing that you have a .. specific scent. Heck to you I probably reek of blood and death so to me it's like i'm complimenting you. Your alive , and warm , and don’t smell like a graveyard or funeral home. “  
At this Nina makes a show of wrinkling her nose before pecking him on the lips.  
“ You don’t always smell like that .. although today it's especially strong “  
Angels eyes widen as the realization finally hits him. Without saying anything he quickly gets out of the water and scrambles to put on his now semi dry pants. He gestures for Nina to join him before squeezing some of the water out of his shirt.  
“ We have to cut this short, turns out the full moon is tomorrow, damn it sorry Nina I got the days wrong”  
Nina’s eyes widen as the information sinks in, she bolts out of the water and hurriedly puts on her clothes as well.  
“ Angel don’t worry about it at least we got some alone time for the day. How did you figure this out?”  
The vampire quickly walks the way they came without responding at first. At the moment he's more focused on getting back to the car without talking. As they briskly walk back the sun starts to set casting shadows across their path. A slight breeze passes by tickling Nina’s nose and making her sneeze.  
“ Man my allergies are starting to act up , doesn’t happen around this time though”  
At that the older vampire raises his eyebrows and picks up the pace. In time though they both start sprinting to their campsite. The sun is now almost below the horizon turning the sky into shades of red and orange. They sigh in relief when the car is in sight along with their lone tent sticking out. Angel doesn’t waste any time by letting Nina take down the tent while he handles the smaller stuff.  
He senses Nina’s growing curiosity and pauses before finally giving her an answer.  
“Well you were able to fling me into the lake a good solid couple of feet. I noticed that you seemed very hungry at lunch despite us not rigorously exercising . Plus you senses are way more heightened than they should be . If it was yesterday you'd not be as sensitive. Speaking of being hungry…”  
The young woman licks her lips as he opens the cooler with meat. The smell wafts to where she's standing and it takes all of her self control not to immediately bolt for it. Nina quickly disassembled the the rest of the tent before slowly advancing towards Angel.  
Shit If he doesn’t give some of it to me i’m going to explode right here  
She looks at him and impatiently waits for his answer all the while not being able to tear her eyes from the raw hamburgers.  
Angel packs the tent and throws the stuff in the back before telling her she could have some in the car.  
As he starts up the engine Nina tears into a piece of steak while leaning out the window. The juices drip over the side onto the ground as they pull out onto the dirt road. By now the almost full moon starts to rise and she suppresses a howl that starts to form in her throat. Angel starts to slowly speed up as he turns on the headlights. The car thuds each time a bump hits and sometimes almost swerves off the narrow paths. They almost make it out without incidence and sigh in relief when they see the sign letting them know their out of the woods. However in times when things seem to be going someones way shit happens to hit the fan. A large deer that is off to the side quickly darts in front of them. Angel sharply turns right to avoid it but doesn’t see the tree a few feet from it. Before he can even put the brakes on he slams into the trunk severely damaging the front of the car and the engine.


	5. Wake up and smell the engine oil

“ **Angel… Angel please wake up”**

**He groans in response, his eyes slowly flutter open and Angel dazedly locks eyes with Nina. “ I’m so sorry babe… we can’t make it back tonight” His eyes close again and darkness surrounds him “ Angel… you'll be fine here please drink this”**

**He hears the plastic rip open and feels the blood dripping to his mouth. Angel grabs the bag and hungrily drains it not caring if some droplets get on his now completely dry green tshirt. In seconds he fully comes to now reinvigorated with the meal coursing through him.**

**Angel first notices the tent he's in now and the blanket over him. Nina patiently waits for him to gets his bearing before explaining.**

**“ You conked your head pretty hard, I did as well but was able to come to. I dragged you out and got the flashlight out of the trunk to see. I used it to help me reset the tent and put the meat where animals won’t get to it. It's not until tomorrow so we don’t have to worry yet, I need sleep though so goodnight mister” As Nina fell asleep Angel stared up at the tent. He didn’t want to look at her in that state since it felt wrong. Occasional looks were fine to check on her since unlike her Angel can’t suddenly stop breathing. Heck he might as well not have lungs or a heart since they are for the most part useless. Nina whimpers in her sleep and cuddles up close to the vampires cold chest. Angel reassuringly runs his hands through her hair and lightly squeezing her shoulder. In a matter of minutes she is peacefully sleeping, her chest slowly rising and falling as one who is having no nightmares. Again the vampire broods in silence wishing that he could sleep like she could.**


	6. Good Samaritan

Ninas eyes twitch as the sunlight filters through the makeshift home and slowly flutter open.  
She sleepily rubs her eyelids and lets out a long yawn making Angel smirk a little bit.  
“ Your awake good, now let's see how were going to get out of this mess”  
The car is still totaled from the night before that’s certain. Its front end is completely crumpled in like a soda can crushed by a person's hands or feet. All four tires are intact along with everything else save a few scratches on the side. When angel opens the hood its hinges creak in protest. Inside the engine is a little dented but is fixable .  
He makes a ticking sound at his now broken pride and joy a dark green 1980’s Jeep Cherokee. Despite it being the second favorite car he has Angel can’t help but having tears shed down his face.  
“ There's no service and we are hours away from Wolfram and Hart. If we walk we would get there the day after… . What should we do Nina ? there's not a gas station in miles… damn it didn’t think this would happen”  
Nina bites her lip and thinks over the options. Either they can get somewhere to call a tow truck but since they are deep in the woods that wouldn’t help. How about Angel hitchhikes to the nearest station calls a mechanic and somehow gets them to tow his car?. If he doesn’t get back with a ride…. It doesn’t look like anyone's here but maybe some hunters could be. He said not that much people know about it since this forest doesn’t have a name.  
“ Angel… how about I stay with the car and you find your way out. If you don’t get back in time please stay away from the woods . No matter what you hear please don’t try and comfort me”  
Angel quietly nods before pecking her on the cheek and sauntering away from her. He quickly speeds up and races out of the woods as fast as he can. Eventually he ends up on the road and immediately bents his thumb in the way hitchhikers do. Cars speedily go past him ignoring the vampire in his now ruffled green shirt and wrinkled jeans. His hair is mussed up from not having time to brush it and his eyes frantically go from one vehicle to the next. Eventually a rusty pickup truck pulls over to the shoulder of the road near Angel and pops his passenger door open.  
The driver who looks like he hasn’t slept in days sleepily smiles at Angel as he carefully closes the door not wanting it to fall off.  
“ Where to son?” the man rasps in a voice that sounds like someone who smokes a pack of cigarettes per day.  
Angel clears his throat and takes no time in responding  
“ nearest town there is , need to get to a mechanic car broke down in woods, was camping and accidentally hit a deer”  
At that the old timer who is probably in his late 60’s chuckles before starting his car up and coaxing it to the right lane.  
“ Nearest town is an hour away, fortunately for you I’m heading the same way as you are. And yeah hopefully those people won’t mind going out to em woods”  
With that the two men stay silent the rest of the hour which suits the vampire just fine. The only time there's a sound in the car is when the older man lets out the occasional cough or two. By early afternoon they get to a town called Vineland population 10,000. The rust bucket of a vehicle sputters to a stop in front of a run down looking mechanics shop a few miles from the town sign.  
A female and male mechanic stroll over from the stoop they were sitting on. Both are wearing overalls splatters in grease and jeans with holes riddled all over them. Their faces are covered in grease and their identical looking baby blue eyes narrow at them.  
“ That piece of work is beyond fixing sir so just get on out of here and don’t waste our time”  
The woman spits out as if she has a bad taste in her mouth  
Angel takes no time in getting out of the car, his military looking boots hitting the dusty ground in seconds.  
He quickly thanks the driver who gives him a salute before with some difficulty getting his truck to start again and slowly roll away with a squealing noise emitting from the worn down tires.  
“ Mam my car broke down in the woods an hour away. I know it's far but can you get a tow truck to pick it up?. Also can you fix it as well? , I'll pay you a good amount of money”  
As soon as he says that the woman puts her arms around her partner and walks away from him so they are out of earshot.  
Angel patiently waits for them to come to a consensus knowing that yelling at them to hurry wouldn’t solve anything. After what feels like a few hours the man takes his turn in talking.  
“ Sir we can get a tow truck and you'll ride with him to where the car is but it'll take him till late afternoon to get there . And your vehicle won’t be ready til tomorrow depending on the damage it has “  
The vampires brow furrows in worry as he realizes that Nina will have to spend the night in the woods after all.  
He quickly agrees to their deal and slinks over to the front porch to wait.


	7. First night of the curse

Nina worriedly paces back in forth knowing that the car wont get fixed in time . Hopefully the next day she will be able to change in the Wolfram and Hart cage .  
Instead of freaking out though she manages to think about what to do. She comes up with gathering all the raw hamburger patties and mushing in into a large ball. Then she manages to with some rope they brought to tie up the wad. After she places it in the cooler and slumps down to the forest floor when she suddenly starts to feel lightheaded  
As the the sun starts to set Nina hears the rumble of a car coming her way. 

The young werewolf bolts up with a grin on her face when she recognizes Angels softer voice along with a gruffer and deeper one.  
“ Hey you're finally back and I see you have some help”  
She teases trying to hide the unease and anxiousness slowly creeping up on her. The oily smell of the other man combined with Angels scent invades her nostrils as they get closer. She struggles not to throw up when she gratefully shakes the guys hand who pleasantly smiles at her.  
“ You didn’t tell me you had a lady waiting on you. She's gorgeous, OK so I’ll get this car out of here and it will be done tomorrow early afternoon. “  
With that the man playfully winks at her and quickly gets to work bringing the truck over and hooking it up . In no time he's able to carefully pull forward onto the dirt road and drags the Cherokee behind him.

“ Have a nice time camping lovebirds , I’ll pick you up tomorrow free of charge on behalf of your lady”  
He gleefully leans out the window and yells, his mousy brown hair falling into his face as he says this.  
Nina waits for him to get out of sight and earshot before emitting a low growl and curling her upper lip in anger. She stops though when Angel cautiously places his hand on her left shoulder.

“ You have every right to be angry , if he wasn’t helping us i'd let you give him at least one slap. But we have to hurry and find you a safe place”  
It took them awhile but they found a clearing far away from any potential campers and hunters . They went so deep into the woods that it would take a little while to get back to their campsite . Nina stood in the center with only her bra and underwear on not wanting to be fully unclothed . She cocked her head in the direction of their tent wanting him to get away. Angel hesitated before walking off intent on hiding a mile or two away to keep her safe. The temperature slowly dropped as the sun fully disappeared in the horizon , slowly replaced by the full moon. Nina cried in pain as the moonlight shined down on her making it look like her skin was glowing . Angel without thinking and despite her protests hurried to her side.

“ Angel you have to leave “ Nina groaned as she fell to her knees and started to violently shake .  
Angel stubbornly stayed and comforted her despite her pleas and screams of pain. Her bones quickly started to break and reform causing her to knock angel over as she writhed on the ground. Claws burst out of her finger tips and thick blonde hair sprouted all over her. Finally Angel decided to leave his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he retreated the way they had come .  
Nina waited until she was sure Angel was far enough away to let herself go the rest of the way. Fangs and a muzzle forcefully formed and she let out a howl as her eyes turned into a bright yellow . Now towering over 6 ft Nina raced into the forest eagerly hunting for prey. She sense a deer and lunged toward it plunging her sharp teeth into it's neck of mercifully snapping it before it could feel any more pain . After she was sure the animal was dead the beast tore into the deer's body and ripped off chunks of meat and ribs leaving the entrails hanging out along with the organs . A small part of her humanity throughout the night made sure no animal suffered by her other side . The first night she transformed Nina never had this much control but with Angels help she was able to have some choice in the beasts actions . When it was full she let it run free without restraining it feeling the rush of adrenaline as they raced through the trees. Eventually the beast collapsed from exhaustion and curled up in a ball.


	8. All is well in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this and feel free to give me feedback and ideas on which show I should do a fan fiction about next (:

“ Nina Nina Nina are you ok ?”  
Angels voice frantically whispered in her ear as she slowly started to stir awake  
The sun was barely out and the early morning breeze rustled through the trees tickling Nina's bare sweaty skin.  
Her brilliant blue eyes bolted open but softened when they saw Angels face .  
“I'm fine don't worry, although I should probably clean up before he gets here”   
She gestured to her body which was caked in animal blood and mud with a grimace not looking forward to the pain of cleaning her nails.   
Angel softly chuckled and picked her up knowing that she would be too sore to move.  
They got back just in time for the sleazy man to take them to the shop .  
“ So you lovers do anything tonight “ he flashed his signature wink while the truck swayed back and forth on the road .  
Nina and Angel looked at each other before shaking their heads and laughing at the man.   
With high spirits they banter with the driver before hopping into Angels now fixed car after spending 30 minutes with the guy they started to dislike less. The two mechanical got their check and happily waved them off on their trip .   
“ Well that was an experience I won't forget “ Nina smiled as they started on the long journey back to the city  
The end


End file.
